


You Did Help

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [37]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, BAMF Tony Stark, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony explains to Steve just the kind of difference he's made in his life
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	You Did Help

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the evil exes prompt.
> 
> NOTE: there are mentions of Tony's ex being an ass, and him attempting to hurt Tony.

“Shit, Tony! What happened?!” Steve ran towards Tony who was smiling brighter than Steve had ever seen him, despite the bandages on his nose and the blue-ish marks rimming his eyes. “Who did this? Come with me.” Steve grabbed Tony’s hand and guided him to his office.

“Steve, I’m fine, I swear-“

“You look anything but fine.” Steve closed the door behind them and moved Tony until he sat on one of the chairs. He took the one in front of him, sitting on the edge so he could be as close to Tony as possible. “Tony, who did this to you?” Steve asked again as he reached to cup Tony’s face, making sure he wasn’t more hurt than he looked, trying to contain his rage at whoever could have done this to Tony.

Tony grabbed Steve’s wrists, squeezing gently. A small smile appeared on his lips, as he pulled Steve’s hands away from his face, but didn’t let them go once they were on his lap.

“Tony…” Steve pleaded softly.

“Remember when I first came here? I told you my friend Pepper was the one who’d recommended I take some classes with you after she heard great things from her friend Tasha?”

Steve nodded, mumbling _I remember_ so softly Tony almost missed it.

“I also told you, one day, I’d explain why she needed me to be able to defend myself. Well, it’s because of my ex, Ty.” Tony’s smile faded but he remained calm as he continued. “He was always a jerk to me, but I loved him, so I let him, you know? It was never much, just the way he spoke to me or treated me around my friends. The usual stuff. Pepper was convinced it would get worse before it got better. She’s smart that one. She signed me up for my first class with you. She was always my cover for being here. Ty never would have agreed to me doing something like this.

“I broke up with him about two months ago? Between these sessions with you and some heavy duty therapy sessions, I was finally able to do it. It didn’t go well. Did it in a public place, all that jazz. He was fine in the moment, but ever since then he’s been showing up at work and home, trying to get me back. I’ll spare you, but he’s been a real pain.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have helped you.”

Tony’s smile returned. “You did help.” Tony pointed to his face, “This? It’s nothing! It looks much worse than it is, I promise. Thanks to you, I was actually able to get him on the ground before he touched me. The nose happened cause I had to grab my phone to call the cops and he head butted me.”

“I told you, never keep your eyes off your opponent.”

“It’s easy to not stop looking at you,” Tony teased. “Seriously, Steve. Thank you. I don’t know what else to say. You’ve really helped me over the last year. I wouldn’t be who I am today without you.”

“It was all you, Tony. I just showed you what to do. You’re the one who showed up and did the work. I wish I had known so I could have helped somehow. Or helped more.”

“I did have something I wanted to ask you. Feel free to say no, cause I realize you’re my teacher – sorta, kinda anyways – and I don’t know if you have rules about that or what-“

“Tony,” Steve cut him off, “would you like to go grab a cup of coffee with me? Maybe even lunch?”

Tony looked at him, stunned. “That was my line.”

“Yeah, but you were rambling, and I had been trying to work up the courage to ask you out for weeks now.”

“I don’t ramble!”

“It’s okay, it’s cute when you do.”

“I’d love to have coffee with you.”


End file.
